


Festivus for the rest of us

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Mermista has Plans and Glimmer just wants a nap.Prompt: You have been named supreme ruler of the universe. Your first order of business is creating and instituting a holiday or festival in your honour. What day of the year is your holiday? What special events will take place? Describe YOU DAY in as great a detail as you can muster: the special foods we’ll consume, the decorations we’ll use…everything.
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Kudos: 6





	Festivus for the rest of us

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm getting pretty loose with these prompts

“Mermisday.” She says, arcing her hands above her head, as though unfurling a banner. “A celebration to honour those who bravely liberated Etheria from the tyranny of the Horde.”

Glimmer nods her head slowly and says, “… Kay. I agree we should celebrate, but why is it named after you?”

“Because I helped liberate Etheria from the tyranny of the Horde, duh.”

“Ooh. We can have little bitty bread Hordaks that we burn lightly on a ceremonial pyre and then consume, indicating how we take his power for ourselves! I do love a metaphor.”

“See. Sea Hawk’s into it.”

“I’ve already started the fire.” He points behind him towards the boat which is very much on land and also very much on fire.

“How?!” Glimmer is certain that was not there when they started this conversation and neither of them have left her sight since. She rubs her temples. Hard. How did her mother deal with this crap? “Mermista, can you?”

Mermista lazily raises one arm and the water fountain sprays to boat. Dousing the flames and several guards in the vicinity. Glimmer can’t see their faces behind their masks but she can feel the glares sent her way. Like come on! How is that her fault?

Sea Hawk “Good call. We don’t even have the pastries yet. To the kitchen!”

“No. Stop. When are you wanting to have this? Where? Who would come? What the hell do I have to do?”

“Well… Castaspella already sent out invites to all the major settlements, and I’m sure they passed it along. And since today is Mermisday…” Mermista trails off and then blurts out, “It’s gonna be held here in like 6 hours. But it’s ok we have decorations. On. The boat! Goddamnit Seahawk!”

She glares and he cringes.

Glimmer closes her eyes and takes a deep steadying breath. Slowly releasing it out her nose until her chest and her mind are empty. She looks at the pair in front of her, sees their happy, hopeful faces. And is suddenly so very _tired_. She flicks one hand and says, “You’re going to anyway, so do whatever you want. Be nice to the kitchen staff.” She points her finger in their faces. “If they murder you, you will not be mourned. I’m going to bed.”

They start to speak but she blinks away to top of the highest cliff surrounding Brightmoon. Collapsing on her back, spread out like a starfish. She gives herself 20 minutes before heading back to her duties.

Being Queen is hard.

She’s earned a little break.


End file.
